1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, more particularly to the display of help information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helping the user of an information processing device equipped with a touch panel by providing help information that explains the functions of the device is a known art. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174023, for example, Nakamura discloses a portable terminal device that shifts the focus among the functions displayed on the screen at fixed time intervals by responding to the continued pressing of a particular button and displays the help information for the focused function.
This known technique is inconvenient, however, when the user wants to view the help information for the functions and settings displayed on the screen in a particular order.
An object of the present invention is to enable the help information for a plurality of settings to be displayed in the desired order.